Eurocorps
by Nomad
Summary: Tras su espectacular debut, los Eurocorps reciben dos nuevos miembros, pero no tienen tiempo para celebrarlo, porque deben enfrentarse a la amenaza de Diablo
1. Eurocorps #1: El principio

Frente a la incesante invasión de supervillanos que esta sufriendo Europa, esta necesita un supergrupo que pueda combatir esos ataques. Para ello se crea el primer supergrupo europeo.   
  
MarvelTopia presenta...   
  
EuroCorps #1  
  
El principio  
  
Por Jorge Cantero   
  
Portada: se ven a los Eurocorps de frente corriendo hacia delante. Arriba del todo Halcón Peregrino volando. En el suelo, de izquierda a derecha, Guerra Relámpago, Cristal, Trébol saltando y Mercurio.   
  
  
------------------------------  
14 de septiembre   
  
Era el amanecer de un nuevo y brillante día. De un radiante día. De un maravilloso día. De hecho, para el supercriminal conocido como el Mago todos los días eran iguales desde que se escapó por enésima vez de la prisión conocida como la Bóveda y, junto con otros tres "amigos", decidieron marcharse a un continente donde los superhéroes casi brillaban por su ausencia, Europa. Desde entonces todo les fue de maravilla. Ocho intentos de robo, en Holanda, Suiza y Alemania, ocho robos conseguidos, con la única y fútil interferencia de un vulgar superhéroe alemán al que no conocía, y que poco pudo hacer contra su poder o el de sus otros compañeros, Klaw, Rhino y Demonio Veloz. ¡Y pensar que no se le  
había ocurrido hasta ahora mudarse a Europa!. Ahora tenían previsto visitar Francia, y luego ¿Quién sabe?. España, Italia, Inglaterra... daba igual, nadie podría pararles y todos los días serán maravillosos y radiantes.   
  
  
  
------------------------------  
Mike Sneider estaba inquieto. No era para menos. Tenía delante de él a todos los representantes de los países que forman la C.E.E. y todos estaban en silencio esperando a que él empezara a hablar. Había sido elegido por su país, Alemania, para exponer un proyecto muy ambicioso. Ambicioso y complejo.   
  
- Señoras y señores, el motivo de que hayamos solicitado este congreso extraordinario es para exponer un problema muy grave que estamos sufriendo, un problema... y una solución. Como todos ustedes saben estos dos últimos meses hemos estado sufriendo una serie de robos y crímenes cometidos por los llamados "supervillanos", la mayoría procedentes de Estados Unidos, que han visto en Europa su nuevo paraíso dorado.   
  
"Bien, por ahora todo va perfectamente" pensó Mike mientras seguía exponiendo la propuesta.   
  
- Ésta "emigración" de supervillanos aumentó poco después del combate contra Onslaught, seguramente porque pensaron que poco podrían hacer contra los superhéroes que habían acabado con un ser casi todopoderoso. Villanos como el Mago, Zancudo y muchos otros han estado haciendo de las suyas por toda Europa, y nuestros superhéroes no han podido hacer nada por impedirlo por una simple razón: desorganización. Un superhéroe poco experimentado como cualquiera de los que tenemos en nuestros respectivos países no tienen ninguna posibilidad contra ellos, bien porque el villano es demasiado poderoso, bien porque son un grupo de supervillanos que trabajan en equipo. Por eso proponemos la creación de un  
supergrupo europeo que pueda enfrentarse en igualdad de condiciones a ellos, y que pueda terminar con esta ola de crímenes. Este grupo estaría formado por superhéroes de los países que formamos la Unión Europea. Su nombre clave será EUROCORPS. Espero que estén de acuerdo con la propuesta y que nos ayuden en su creación en la medida de lo posible.   
  
Dicho esto se sentó en su asiento y espero a que los diferentes representantes deliberaran sobre la proposición. En el fondo sabía que la propuesta iba a ser aceptada, los problemas iban a ser otros, y él sabía cuales eran.   
  
  
  
------------------------------  
Anochece en París. Sus calles empiezan a vaciarse de gente. Sin embargo dos personas están apoyadas en una barandilla en lo alto de la Torre Eiffel, mirándose el uno al otro. Dos figuras que pocos parisinos reconocerían pero que en América eran bien conocidos como Cristal y Mercurio. Pero hoy no estaban de misión, de hecho ni siquiera llevaban sus trajes sino que iban de ropa de calle. Estaban haciendo algo más intimo, una segunda luna de miel. Para ellos, después de todo lo habían pasado estos últimos tiempos, como el rapto de Luna,los enfrentamientos con Magneto, Kang, Zodiaco, Onslaught... todos, estaban ahora olvidados. En estos momentos, para Pietro y Cristal, estar allí, en la  
tranquilidad del silencio y mirándose como enamorados en pleno anochecer, era el paraíso.   
  
  
  
  
------------------------------  
16 de septiembre   
  
Oliver Schulz estaba francamente decepcionado. Cuando le llamaron para esa prueba hace 3 meses y salió elegido para el experimento que le convertiría en el nuevo Guerra Relámpago, apenas sabía nada sobre superhéroes. De hecho había veces que llegaba a pensar que eran una invención. Pero después de haber sido elegido para el experimento que le dio sus poderes eléctricos y de su primera prueba de sus superpoderes se sentía el hombre más afortunado del mundo, se sentía en lo alto de un pedestal, pedestal del que caería rápidamente en su primera misión cuando fue contundentemente derrotado por los 4 Temibles. Lo último que recuerda de ese combate era el golpe que le dio Rhino y que le envió  
lejos. Tuvo suerte de no romperse el cuello o la clavícula, solo se rompió un par de costillas, nada más, pero su moral estaba por los suelos. De hecho estaba decidido que sus días de superhéroe estaban acabadas cuando llamaron a la puerta de su apartamento. Eran dos personas. Una ya la conocía, era uno de los que le eligieron para el proyecto, pero al otro no lo había visto en su vida. Era joven, no tendría más que unos seis u ocho años más que él, que estaba en la universidad intentando acabar la carrera de filología. Era rubio, como él, de complexión normal tirando flojita y algo bajito. Iba vestido, al igual que su compañero, con chaqueta y pantalón negro, como si hubieran salido de algún  
episodio de Expediente X. Fue el encargado de hablarle:   
  
- Muy buenas. Soy Mike Schneider. El que esta conmigo ya lo conoce usted, es el doctor Wolter. Sabemos que su combate contra los 4 temibles fue un fiasco - empezó a decir - pero le ofrecemos la oportunidad de tomarse la revancha. Se va a formar un supergrupo formado por héroes de diferentes partes de Europa, y usted ha sido elegido para formar parte de él en representación de nuestro país.   
  
Oliver no supo que decir, de hecho siempre le pasaba en ocasiones como esta. De su boca salió un simple "de acuerdo". Se despidió de ellos, apagó la luz de su habitación y se tumbo en la cama. Desde luego este había sido el mes más alucinante de su vida.   
  
  
  
  
------------------------------  
17 de septiembre   
  
Molly Fitzgerald se despertó temprano esa mañana. Se levanto, se duchó, desayunó y se dispuso a salir hacia su trabajo de profesora en una escuela de primaria. Hacía poco que se había cumplido dos años desde que empezó y estaba segura de una cosa, deseaba matar a todos esos "pobres niños". Eran peores que el Dr. Muerte y más peligrosos que cualquier supergrupo de villanos. Acababa de salir de su casa cuando sonó el teléfono dentro. Rápidamente cogió las llaves que acababa de guardar en el bolsillo y metió la primera llave que pilló sin ni siquiera mirar cual había cogido. Por suerte era la correcta. Nada más abrir entró lanzada hacia la salita tropezando y cayendo al suelo,. La cosa habría  
sido mucho peor, porque estuvo a punto de golpearse le cabeza con el tocador, pero la alfombra se deslizó hacia atrás cuando Molly la pisó y haciendo que se cayese a escasos centímetros del tocador. Nada más levantarse se fue ya por fin hacia la salita y cogió el teléfono:   
  
- Buenas, ¿Quién es?   
  
- Llega justo a tiempo, estaba a punto de colgar.   
  
- Ya, la historia de mi vida   
  
- ¿Cómo dice?   
  
- Nada, nada. Le he preguntado antes quien era.   
  
- Ah sí, bueno, me llamo Mike Schneider y el motivo de esta llamada es para hacerle una oferta que no podrá rehusar.   
  
  
  
  
------------------------------  
19 de septiembre   
  
- A ver si lo entiendo. Se convocó una reunión extraordinaria de la C.E.E. para buscar una solución a los ataques de supercriminales que estamos sufriendo. Se decide formar un grupo de superhéroes propio... ¿y resulta que solo podemos contar con tres miembros? - dijo socarronamente Giuseppe Mussi. La verdad es que esta situación le hacía hasta gracia.   
  
- El problema - contestó Mike Schneider, elegido junto a Giuseppe como contacto del grupo con la C.E.E. - es que ningún país quiere dejar a sus héroes salir fuera de sus respectivos países. Hay pocos superhéroes en Europa y ningún país quiere deshacerse de ellos.   
  
- Y por eso tenemos que recurrir - le cortó Giuseppe - a un novato, a una heroína retirada y a ...   
  
- ...y al mayor héroe del país de la liberte, igualite y fraternite - terminó la frase Franck Racine, más conocido como Halcón Peregrino, que acababa de entrar en ese momento. - Siento el retraso, pero pese a que he estado en Berlín varias veces nunca he podido ver su bonito paisaje a vista de pájaro y no he podido resistir la tentación.   
  
- Ya veo, es un pájaro explorador - contestó sarcásticamente Giuseppe. Halcón Peregrino hizo caso omiso a sus comentarios, y se puso a recordar el mensaje que recibió días atrás en el que le ofrecían entrar en Eurocorps por un sueldo muy jugoso. La verdad es que la oferta era demasiado tentadora, sobre todo ahora que el negocio de las novelas estaba flojeando.   
  
- Pero pese a todo seguimos siendo solo tres- prosiguió Giuseppe al ver que peregrino no respondía a su indirecta - nuestro amigo alado aquí presente, el nuevo Guerra Relámpago y la llamada Trébol que encima lleva dos años sin actuar.   
  
- Yo no me preocuparía por ella - le cortó Peregrino - la conozco bien, he trabajado con ella varias veces y sé que no nos decepcionará. Solo necesita unos pocos días de calentamiento.   
  
Pero Mike corto la conversación.   
  
- Bueno pues me temo que no tendrá ese tiempo. Los Cuatro Temibles están actuando en Francia. Acaban de robar un banco en Niza. Como las anteriores veces no se molestan en ocultar sus rastros y parece que su próximo objetivo es París, así que pese a que solo sean tres deben ir a detenerlos inmediatamente.   
  
  
  
------------------------------  
Pietro y Cristal habían pasado una semana maravillosa, sin problemas, sin ninguna llamada de socorro, ni ninguna invasión alienígena, sin ninguna explos...   
  
- ¡¡¡¡¡CRASH!!!!   
  
Era el sonido de una explosión, sin duda. Y vino seguida de disparos y de más pequeñas explosiones. Pietro y Cristal se miraron el uno al otro y suspiraron . Seguramente se trataría del banco que habían visto en la calle de al lado. Rápidamente (en realidad no hace falta decirlo teniendo en cuenta de quien estamos hablando) Mercurio se quitó la ropa y dejó a descubierto su traje de batalla. Teniendo en cuenta el tiempo que llevan en esto, él y Cristal sabían que siempre tienen que tenerlo a mano.   
  
- Voy a mirar que pasa. Tú sígueme cuando puedas - dijo Mercurio a su mujer - "Aunque puede que no quede nada para cuando llegues. Sea quien sea va a pagar el precio por interrumpir nuestra segunda luna de miel" pensaba Mercurio mientras iba en dirección del banco. Desde luego, pobre del que se interpusiera en su camino.   
  
  
  
------------------------------  
El mago no esperaba ningún problema. La cosa hasta ahora había ido bien, habían entrado en el banco y noqueado los guardias con rapidez. Él mismo se había encargado de abrir la caja fuerte con uno de sus rayos, luego Demonio Veloz fue cogiendo el dinero a supervelocidad y enviándolo hacia el embudo que había creado Klaw con su poder sónico para ir a parar a la bolsa que Rhino iba sujetando. Luego se encontraron con la oposición de la policía que había llegado rápidamente al lugar, pero como siempre no duraron ni un suspiro. Lo que no esperaba ni mucho menos es la aparición de un superhéroe y menos aun que ese fuera Mercurio, de quién creía que estaba en Estados Unidos, por eso no es de extrañar  
que su primera pregunta fuera...   
  
- ¿Qué haces tú aquí?   
  
- ¿Qué hago yo?. Mejor di que haces tú. Pensaba que ya te habrías resignado y te hubiese dado cuenta que no vales para nada. Después de tantas derrotas con los 4 Fantásticos ¿y todavía no te has dado cuenta de que nunca conseguirás hacerte con la tuya?.   
  
- Pues hasta ahora no me ha ido mal. Desde que estoy aquí todavía nadie ha podido detenernos. Pero no te he presentado a mis amigos. Estos son mis nuevos 4 Temibles.   
  
- ¿4 Temibles?. ¿Os atrevéis a llamar los 4 Temibles?. Mejor os podríais llamar los 4 Perdedores, porque eso es lo que sois.   
  
Dicho esto se lanzó hacía ellos. El Mago le lanzó un rayo que Mercurio esquivo fácilmente a la vez que esquivaba también el mazo sónico que había creado Klaw. Demonio Veloz se lanzó hacia él.   
  
- Has esquivado a los otros porque no son lo suficientemente rápidos para darte, pero yo sí.   
  
- ¿Rápido?. ¿Tú llamas a eso rápido? ¡Tú no sabes lo que es velocidad!.   
  
Mientras Mercurio hablaba, Klaw se disponía a golpearle con una espada que había creado con su poder cuando esta fue destruida por un rayo de calor lanzado por Cristal, que acababa de llegar.   
  
- Pero si está la parejita al completo. Mejor, me gusta ver como la familia muere unida - murmuró Rhino que se disponía a lanzarse hacia Cristal. - Aunque seáis dos no tenéis ninguna posibilidad contra nosotros.   
  
Pero antes de que se dispusiera a ir al ataque un rayo eléctrico retuvo su movimiento, y justo después aparecieron tres figuras, Trébol, Guerra Relámpago y Halcón Peregrino.   
  
- Perdón Mon ami - dijo Peregrino - pero me temo que no sabes contar, porque yo veo a 5 superhéroes que están dispuestos a deteneros . No es nada personal, ya sabéis, nosotros somos los buenos y vosotros vais a caer derrotados y vais a ir derechitos a prisión.   
  
  
  
------------------------------  
Guerra Relámpago estaba nervioso. No sabe si tiene lo que hay que tener para este trabajo. Pasar de estudiante universitario a superhéroe era un salto muy grande, y no sabe si podrá dar ese salto como debiera. Pero tiene una cosa clara, su primera misión fue un fracaso, y no piensa dejar que vuelva a suceder.   
  
  
  
------------------------------  
Trébol estaba encantada. Nunca pensó que volvería a hacer de girlscout después de todo lo que le había pasado, pero ahí esta. Estaba muy excitada y seguramente esto hará que haga alguna tontería, pero, ¿qué más da?. Tiene la suerte de su lado.   
  
  
  
------------------------------  
Halcón Peregrino estaba confiado. No era para menos. Había subido en el escalafón mucho, pasando de mercenario a sueldo a trabajar para la C.E.E. con sueldo y gastos incluidos. La verdad es que Giuseppe tenía razón, Guerra Relámpago estaba aún muy verde y Trébol era una incógnita, pero él tenía experiencia suficiente por los tres. No en vano lleva años en esto. Además, tenía a Mercurio y Cristal como apoyo. Dos vengadores nada menos. Desde luego es como para estar confiado.   
  
  
  
------------------------------  
Mercurio estaba rabioso. Llevaba meses esperando este momento, el momento en que podría estar a solas con su mujer, estar juntos y vivir en paz una temporada. Habían estado en Transia su país de origen, luego decidieron ir a París a pasar una semana para luego ir a ver a la familia de Cristal, los Inhumanos, los cuales se habían quedado con su hija Luna para tener así los días para ellos solos. Pero llegaron estos fantoches que se hacen llamar supervillanos a acabar con su sueño de paz y tranquilidad. ¡Por Dios!. Si su padre les da mil vueltas hasta con los ojos vendados. Realmente iban a pagar caro lo que habían hecho.   
  
  
  
------------------------------  
Cristal estaba reposada, tranquila. En el fondo sabía que iba a pasar esto. De echo no estaba segura de si lo esperaba o lo deseaba. Había vivido mucho tiempo con los Inhumanos y sabía lo aburrida que podía llegar a ser la vida. Además, no sabía si podría aguantar más a un Mercurio paciente y reposado. No podía creerlo pero echaba de menos su carácter arisco y agresivo. Casi se podría decir que estaba contenta de que el Mago y los suyos decidieran atacar el banco en ese momento, porque así había vuelto a ver al Mercurio de siempre.   
  
  
  
------------------------------  
El Mago no se lo podía creer. Todo le había ido tan bien hasta ahora, y ahora ocurre esto. Pero la verdad es que desde que esta en Europa no ha perdido ni una sola vez y nada parecía indicar que fuera hacerlo ahora. El venir a Europa había cambiado su suerte y pensaba demostrarlo.   
  
- 4 Temibles, es hora de darles una lección a estos creídos.   
  
Dicho esto el Mago se lanzo hacia los EuroCorps junto a sus otros tres compañeros. Demonio Veloz fue hacía Mercurio, Klaw opto por cristal a la vez que el Mago decidía que debía darle otra lección a Guerra Relámpago. Finalmente, Rhino se lanzó hacia donde estaban Trébol y Peregrino, esquivando ambos con facilidad su torpe ataque.   
  
  
  
------------------------------  
Mercurio se puso a jugar con Demonio Veloz. Realmente el pobre no le llegaba a la suela de los zapatos. Normalmente le noquearía rápidamente y sin que se enterada, pero Demonio se había jactado de ser más rápido que él, e iba a hacer que se comiese las palabras. Además era uno de los culpables de acabar con su tranquila velada con su mujer. No, tenía que sufrir una humillación total.   
  
  
  
------------------------------  
A Cristal no le estaba yendo tan bien como a su marido. No es que estuviera perdiendo, pero no podía pasar de las tablas con él. Solamente podía destrozar las imágenes sólidas y esquivar los rayos que le lanzaba, y de vez en cuando podía contraatacar, pero poco más. Por eso decidió que debía usar alguna estratagema para vencerle. De hecho ya se le había ocurrido una.   
  
  
  
------------------------------  
Desde luego, a Guerra Relámpago esto le superaba. El mago no paraba de lanzarle discos explosivos y rayos de fuerza, y él apenas podía esquivarlos.   
  
- Esquiva idiota, esquiva. Poco te va a servir. En un momento u otro fallaras y entonces serás mío.   
  
En ese momento, en el que el Mago dijo esto Relámpago vio que era el momento, y le lanzó el rayo eléctrico más fuerte que pudo lanzar. El rayo hubiera podido acabar con el Mago si le hubiese dado, si no fuese porque había activado un campo de fuerza que lo absorbió.   
  
- Pobre imbécil. Pensar que me podías pillar con la guardia baja. Me he enfrentado a los 4 Fantásticos, a los Vengadores y a Spiderman... y desde luego no va a vencerme un don nadie como tú. - dijo el Mago mientras le devolvía el rayo que le había lanzado. Relámpago no pudo hacer nada por evitarlo, pero pese a su sorpresa no le paso nada. No sabía que era inmune a sus propios rayos, pero poco le serviría si no conseguía salir vivo de este combate.   
  
  
  
------------------------------  
Mientras tanto, Trébol tomaba una decisión.   
  
- Peregrino, vete a ayudar a los demás. Yo mantendré ocupado a este mastodonte.   
  
- Cherie, no me parece que sea del tipo de los que caen con un simple puñetazo.   
  
- Ya lo se, pero ni tú ni yo podríamos vencerlo solos. Necesitamos la ayuda de los otros, y para ello tienes que ayudarles a acabar más rápidamente con los demás. Y ahora ¡Vete ya!   
  
Con reservas, Halcón Peregrino accedió y se fue volando para ver mejor donde estaban los demás. Mientras, Rhino se lanzó embistiendo hacia Trébol, pero le evitó saltando apoyándose sobre él en el momento justo, yendo a chocar Rhino con una pared del edificio que tenía detrás Trébol.   
  
- Vas a tener que hacerlo mucho mejor, perdedor. Sino vas a estar destrozando paredes todo el tiempo.   
  
  
  
------------------------------  
Cristal decidió que era el momento. Empezó a crear un fuerte viento alrededor de ella y de Klaw. Viento que iba aumentando poco a poco.   
  
- Pero bueno muñeca. ¿Piensas matarme de un resfriado?.   
  
Cristal empezó a aumentar la potencia del viento, pero Klaw creo una barrera sónica delante de él.   
  
- No me estas oyendo nena. Ese vientecito no me hará nad...   
  
Era el momento. De repente, levanto con sus poderes fragmentos de rocas del suelo y las lanzo hacia Klaw. Aunque estaba protegido por delante, por detrás no tenia barrera alguna y no le dio tiempo para reaccionar, por lo que le dieron de lleno, cayendo inconsciente.   
  
- Bien, uno menos.   
  
  
  
------------------------------  
Para Demonio Veloz las tornas habían cambiado. Al principio parecía que eras él el que estaba jugando con Mercurio, pero cuando por dos veces, cuando estaba a punto de alcanzarlo, de repente aumentaba la velocidad, empezó a pensar que las cosas no eran como parecían. Pero cuando realmente se dio cuenta de que Mercurio le estaba tomando el pelo es cuando estaba a punto de pillarle por tercera vez y Mercurio, sin ningún apoyo, subía a lo alto de un edificio por la pared. A Demonio apenas le dio tiempo para frenar, pero solo esa sensación de haber estado a punto de romperse los huesos fue la que le hizo darse cuenta de que no tenía ninguna posibilidad, con lo que cogió lo mejor del valor y se  
marcho en dirección contraria a la de Mercurio. Este se dio cuenta rápidamente de esto y se puso a perseguirlo.   
  
- Ya no eres tan gallito, ¿eh? - dijo Mercurio mientras le rodeaba a supervelocidad pese que Demonio Veloz iba a toda la velocidad que podía. Quizá debido a que su mirada iba puesta en Mercurio fue por lo que no vio como Halcón Peregrino se lanzaba hacia él en picado y le daba un puñetazo en la mandíbula cayendo fulminado al suelo.   
  
- Justo en el blanco - dijo un Halcón Peregrino que fue rápidamente abordado por un furioso Mercurio.   
  
- ¿Por qué has tenido que inmiscuirte?. Era mío.   
  
- ¿Eh?. Pero bueno ¿Por qué te pones así? Lo he hecho porque si no me equivoco nuestra misión es acabar con los malos cuanto antes mejor, no jugar con ellos. Cualquiera diría que tienes algo personal con él. Además necesito que vengas conmigo para ayudarnos con Rhino. Quien sabe como le irá a Trébol con él.   
  
  
  
------------------------------  
Trébol estaba maldiciéndose a si misma por ser tan lista. Vale, de acuerdo, Rhino todavía no le había ni siquiera rozado pero como se descuidase un momento... De repente una luz cegadora apareció de la nada. De ella salió una persona, una mujer para ser exactos. Era alta, de largas piernas y larga melena pelirroja, llevaba colgado un arco y un carcaj con varias flechas y vestía una ropa extraña, antigua, como sacada de una película antigua de esas de dioses y héroes griegos. De echo su aspecto era el de una diosa, pudiera ser que...   
  
- Genial, otra tía que quiere recibir una tunda - Fue la escueta frase que dijo Rhino cuando vio aparecer a aquella extraña mujer.- Y además lleva flechitas. Ja Ja Ja, y seguramente pensaras que esas flechitas pueden hacerme daño, ¿no?.   
  
Nada más decir eso la mujer cogió una de las flechas y la lanzo con rapidez con su arco. Efectivamente la flecha no atravesó su cuerpo, sino que exploto en mil pedazos. Pero esos pedazos empezaron a rodear a un sorprendido Rhino.   
  
- ¿¡Que demonios!? - fue lo único que llego a decir Rhino antes de caer dormido debido a aquel extraño polvo.   
  
  
  
------------------------------  
El Mago tenía dominado a Guerra Relámpago. Pero cuando se paro para echar un vistazo desde el cielo a los demás vio que era el único que quedaba en pie. "¡Inútiles!" pensó. Pero no importaba, él solo se encargaría de acabar con todos los que se pusieran en su camino. Pero de repente apareció Mercurio.   
  
- Bueno bueno. Veo que como siempre tus bravatas han quedado en nada. Solo quedas tú, y dentro de un momento acompañaras a tus compañeros al mundo de los sueños.   
  
- Eso, ya lo veremos, idiota. Todavía no estoy vencido.   
  
- Eso tiene fácil solución.   
  
Y se lanzó hacia el mago, que acababa de bajar al suelo. Pero no pudo tocarle porque fue repelido por el escudo invisible del Mago.   
  
- ¡Ja! Mientras tenga mi escudo activado nadie podrá tocarme   
  
En esos momentos, aparecieron Cristal, Halcón Peregrino, Trébol y la desconocida, que rápidamente nada más ver la situación cogió una flecha de su carcaj y se la lanzó al Mago. Pero la flecha tampoco pudo atravesar el escudo de fuerza, ni siquiera el polvo que quedo después de que la flecha explotase. Mientras tanto Cristal fue hacia el lugar donde estaba el maltrecho Guerra Relámpago.   
  
- ¿Estas bien chico? - le preguntó Cristal.   
  
Relámpago fue abriendo poco a poco los ojos en dirección a la dulce voz que acababa de oír, y por fin la vio. Con larga melena rubia y sus preciosos ojos azules y ese rostro tan bonito. Parecía un ángel.   
  
- ¿Estas bien? Le volvió a preguntar Cristal.   
  
- ¿Eh?. Si sí. Estoy estupendamente. ¡Dónde esta el malo? ¿Lo he vencido?   
  
- Me temo que no - dijo Cristal con una sonrisa. - pero si ya estas bien podemos unirnos a los demás.   
  
Relámpago no sabía que decir, solo un simple asentimiento con la cabeza. Luego trató de levantarse como pudo, consiguiéndolo finalmente. Tenía que mostrarse fuerte y enfrentarse al Mago. Tenía que vencerlo para demostrarle a todo el mundo que estaba a la altura, y en especial a aquel ángel que le había ayudado.   
  
  
  
------------------------------  
- ¡Maldita sea! - dijo Halcón Peregrino con rabia - Mientras tenga activado ese campo de fuerza no podremos hacer nada contra él. Por otro lado - dirigiéndose a Trébol - ¿Quién es tu amiga   
  
- A lo último, no lo se. Apareció de repente, pero se cargo a Rhino con una simple flecha, así que decidí que me acompañara hasta aquí por si podía servir de ayuda. En cuanto a lo primero, no tendrás que preocuparte por mucho tiempo.   
  
- ¿Qué pretendes cherie?   
  
Pero Trébol no contestó. Simplemente se lanzo hacia el Mago. Este no hizo nada para impedirlo. ¿Para qué? Si estaba tan loca como para tirarse de cabeza hacia el escudo, peor para ella, a él no le iba a pasar nada. Pero lo inesperado ocurrió. El escudo falló un segundo antes de que Trébol fuese a chocar con él, debido a un fallo de los circuitos de la armadura. Había unas posibilidades mínimas de que ocurriera, pero para sorpresa del Mago, ocurrió. Además, para terminar la faena, Trébol le golpeó justo en el lugar donde estaba el aparato que hacía funcionar el escudo terminando de estropearlo del todo. El Mago no se lo podía creer.   
  
- Pero, pero. ¡Es imposible!. Solo había una posibilidad entre un millón de que algo parecido llegara a pasar.   
  
- Si, bueno, todos dicen lo mismo cuando yo estoy presente. Ahora ya sabes que conmigo delante las posibilidades se disparan.   
  
Viendo que las cosas se le habían torcido, el Mago decidió poner pies en polvorosa, pero antes de que pudiera escapar Guerra Relámpago, que ya había llegado junto a Cristal, se lanzo hacia él, y, poniendo las manos en su pecho le lanzó una inmensa descarga, tan potente que terminó causando un cortocircuito en la armadura del Mago, haciendo que dejara de funcionar. Al no poder aguantar el peso de la armadura, el Mago cayó de bruces.   
  
- Ahora ya no eres tan chulo, ¿Verdad? - dijo un entusiasmado Guerra Relámpago, encantado de haber podido tomarse la revancha.   
  
Poco después, el ejercito se encargo de llevarse a los villanos en furgonetas separadas y sedados para que no causasen problemas. Todos menos el Mago, que sin armadura no era ningún problema para nadie. Nada más salieron las furgonetas, Peregrino rompió el silencio.   
  
- Bueno, no ha estado mal para ser la primera vez que luchamos juntos. Eran duros, pero les dimos una buena lección.   
  
- ¿Duros?. Si piensas eso de ellos no le veo mucho futuro a vuestro grupete. - fue la rápida respuesta de Mercurio.   
  
- Estoy de acuerdo con lo que dices, mortal   
  
- Ya era hora de que dijeras algo alguna vez, cherie - le dijo Peregrino a la desconocida - pero, ¿por qué nos llamas mortales? ¿Se puede saber quien eres?   
  
- ¿ Y por qué estas aquí?-, añadió Guerra Relámpago.   
  
- Me llamo Artemisa, soy la diosa de la caza, y la razón por la que estoy aquí es para unirme a vuestro grupo.   
  
- ¿Sí? ¿Y por que razón? - inquirió Trébol   
  
- No es de tu incumbencia, mortal. Os basta con lo que os acabo de decir, no necesitas saber nada más.   
  
- Bueno, es igual, a caballo regalado... - dijo Peregrino - además le vendrá bien al grupo otra mujer. "Y que mujer" pensó para sus adentros mientras la miraba de arriba a abajo. Desde luego sería un nuevo triunfo para el gran conquistador Franck Racine, de eso no había duda. - Por otra parte - y se dirigió a Mercurio y Cristal - espero que vosotros dos también os unáis.   
  
- Ni hablar - dijo al instante Mercurio antes de que Cristal pudiera decir nada. - solo estamos aquí de paso. Pensamos pasar una buena temporada solos con nuestra hija y no pienso jugar a los superhéroes solo porque un grupito de tres al cuarto necesite de mi experiencia, así que ya podéis olvidaros de nosotros. Vamonos Cristal, ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo - y dicho esto cogió a su mujer en brazos y se fue a supervelocidad. Cristal no dijo nada, pero no estaba ni mucho menos de acuerdo con su marido. Es más, puede que incluso haga una llamada...   
  
Después de un rato de silencio debido a la repentina marcha de Mercurio y Cristal, Trébol decidió hablar:   
  
- Bueno, ahora que ya esta todo claro, creo que deberíamos marcharnos. Ya no pintamos nada aquí.   
  
- Si, tienes razón - contestó Peregrino - además tenemos que enseñar a nuestra nueva y bella adquisición las instalaciones. Es una pena que ni Mercurio ni Cristal hayan querido unirse, pero ¿Qué le vamos a hacer?   
  
"Desde luego, es una pena que Cristal no se haya unido al grupo" suspiró Guerra Relámpago. En realidad no estaba seguro de si era una pena o no el que Cristal no se uniera al grupo. Cristal era bellísima y no sabía si podría actuar como debía delante de ella. Además estaba casada. Pero .., ¡Ojalá pudiera volver a verla otra vez!   
  
  
  
------------------------------  
Era el anochecer de un asqueroso día, de un estúpido día, de un patético día. El Mago, como ha hecho durante todo el día, estaba alucinado. ¿Qué había hecho mal?. Bueno, lo primero haber confiado en esos idiotas. La próxima vez elegiría con mas cuidado a sus aliados, luego... Pero una luz le hizo dejar de pensar en eso. Esa luz apareció de la nada dentro de la furgoneta blindada, y lo mas extraño de todo, ¡la luz le hablaba!.   
  
- ¿Eres tú al que llaman el Mago?   
  
- Sí. ¿ Quien eres y que quieres de mi?   
  
- Quien soy no importa. Lo que quiero es proponerte que te unas a mi, que me ayudes a conseguir algo para mi.   
  
- ¿Sí?. ¿Y que ganaría yo con ello?   
  
- De base venganza contra los que se han interpuesto siempre en tu camino. Pero lo más importante: poder para gobernar en donde quieras.   
  
- Bueno, parece interesante. Pero primero deberías ayudarme a salir de aquí.   
  
- Eso no es ningún problema.   
  
Y dicho esto, la luz empezó a envolver al Mago haciéndole desaparecer. Desde luego este no ha sido el mejor día para el Mago, pero ha terminado mucho mejor de lo que él pensaba.   
  
  
  
PROXIMO NÚMERO: los Eurocorps se enfrentan a Diablo, ¡y no viene solo!   
  
  
-------------------  
  
Nota: Veamos... Este fic lo escribi para el universo Marveltopía (http://www.marveltopia.com), creado como lugar de unión de escritores aficionados que quisieran escribir series ambientadas en un universo alternativo en el cual Onslaugth fue vencido sin la necesidad del "sacrificio" e los Vengadores y los 4 Fantásticos.   
  
si quereís saber algo más id a la página que he puesto más arriba y disfrutad de todas las historias que contiene ^_^ 


	2. Eurocorps #2: Reencuentros

Frente a la incesante invasión de supervillanos que esta sufriendo Europa, esta necesita un supergrupo que pueda combatir esos ataques. Para ello se crea el primer supergrupo europeo.   
  
MarvelTopia presenta...   
  
EuroCorps #2  
  
Reencuentros  
  
Por Jorge Cantero   
  
Portada: Homenaje a la portada del número 307 USA de los Cuatro Fantásticos. La portada está dividida en cuatro partes: en la esquina superior izquierda Halcón Peregrino esta rodeado por un las llamas; en la esquina superior derecha Trébol se esta ahogando en el interior del elemental agua; en la esquina inferior izquierda Mercurio se esta asfixiando dentro de un torbellino de aire; y Artemisa esta transformándose en oro por acción del elemental oro. En centro de la portada se encuentra Diablo.   
  
----------------------------  
UN BOSQUE AL NORTE DE IRLANDA   
  
  
Una flecha, un arco robusto, serenidad y sangre fría para no alertar al objetivo, fuerza para tensar el arco y por supuesto la presa. En este caso se trataba de un precioso gamo que estaba pastando sin saber que dentro de unos instantes iba a perder la vida. Artemisa se acercó lentamente hasta encontrar una posición en la que tenía la mejor visibilidad posible. Cogió una flecha de su carcaj, tenso el arco cautelosa y silenciosamente para no alertar su posición al gamo, y disparó. El animal ni siquiera lo vio venir. Su muerte fue instantánea ya que la flecha le dio justo en el corazón; no sufrió inútilmente. Artemisa se acercó contenta, no había perdido su toque. En ese momento otra figura,bastante alejada de Artemisa se acercó aplaudiendo. Era Molly Fitzgerald, más conocida como Trébol.   
  
- Bravo, tengo que admitir que eres más que buena. Pero por si no lo sabías esta prohibido cazar este animal por aquí, querida.   
  
- Las prohibiciones son para vosotros los mortales - Trébol gruñó, estaba harta de que la llamara así - además, yo no cazo por diversión. Esta va a ser nuestra comida.   
  
- Bueno, si lo pones así... Por cierto, estas flechas no son como las que usaste para noquear a Rhino.   
  
- No, estas son otras. Y tengo de más tipos, cada una de ellas hechas por un dios diferente; esta que acabo de usar me la hizo Hefestos, el dios de la metalurgia. Esta hecha de puro acero. Puede atravesar cualquier cosa.   
  
- Desde luego pesa lo suyo - dijo Trébol después de intentar arrancarla del cuerpo del gamo.   
  
- Unos 80 kilos, es un acero especial. Por otro lado la que usé contra ese Rhino fue hecha por Dionisios, experto en venenos y pociones, y es capaz de dejar inconsciente a cualquier mortal. También tengo flechas hechas por Apolo, Zeus y por mi misma, por supuesto.   
  
Estaba en esta explicación cuando empezaron a sonar dos buscas.   
  
- ¿Que demonios...?   
  
- Tranquila diosecita, sólo son los comunicadores. Nos avisan de que tenemos que ir a la base. Ahora entiendo porque quisiste que te acompañara. Si llegas a estar sola seguro que habrías destruido el busca por impertinente.   
  
- Acertaste mortal. Yo no tengo tiempo ni ganas de aprender a usar estos extraños aparatos.   
  
  
"Ya me esta cansando eso de llamarme "mortal" " pensó Trébol "la próxima vez que lo diga me va a oír."   
  
- Bueno, supongo que nos tendremos que ir.   
  
- No hay prisa, Zeus me dio varios de sus rayos teleportadores, puedo teletransportarnos allí en cualquier momento. Además - sonrío - no pienso desaprovechar este animal. Vamos a hacer un fuego y comer como Zeus manda.   
  
- Si tú lo dices. ¡Que demonios!, seguro que no nos esperan hasta dentro de unas cuantas horas, así que, ¡a comer!.   
  
  
----------------------------  
MANSIÓN RACINE. MARSELLA   
  
- Veo que no atiendes a lo que te explico.   
  
- A ti siempre chère, a ti siempre.   
  
- Déjate de tonterías y atácame.   
  
Franck Racine lo hizo, ¡como no hacer caso a su entrenadora y ayudante Úrsula!. Fue ella la que le enseñó todo lo que sabía sobre Sabate y alguna técnica más. Era una mujer de armas tomar, no por nada fue agente de Shield. Todos estos pensamientos pasaban por la cabeza de Franck, mientras se lanzaba hacia ella con una patada voladora. Úrsula la esquivó con facilidad y de la que llegaba al suelo le cogió por la cintura y le hizo una llave que le hizo caer al suelo.   
  
- Ya estoy harta. ¿Por que siempre usas los pies?. Maldito sea el día que te enseñe esos movimientos. Te has olvidado de usar los brazos. Eres totalmente dependiente de tus piernas en combate, y no me vengas con que las manos la tienes para planear mejor con las alas.   
  
- No te pases chère. Además noqueé a uno de los malos de un puñetazo.   
  
- Oh, milagro. No puedo entender como has sobrevivido como mercenario antes de conseguir esas alas y convertirte en Halcón Peregrino.   
  
- ¡Ey!, en aquella época sí que usaba las manos.   
  
- Sí, para usar la pistola; por lo que he oído eras de gatillo fácil.   
  
De repente se oyó un pitido. Era el comunicador de Peregrino. Para él fue perfecto, ya no aguantaba más los reproches de Úrsula.   
  
- Bueno, el deber me llama.   
  
- No te creas que te vas a librar tan fácilmente Franck, por lo que a mí respecta pienso hacerte entrenar hasta la extenuación, y ten por seguro que no te salvará ningún comunicador, ya lo creo que no...   
  
Peregrino tragó saliva. Sabía que no bromeaba. Pero ahora tenía otras cosas que hacer. Por cierto, tenía que acordarse de preguntar a Guerra Relámpago que había sido de su predecesor, el cuál había trabajado con él en varias ocasiones y al que consideraba uno de los pocos amigos que tenía.   
  
  
----------------------------  
FACULTAD DE FILOLOGÍA DE MUNICH   
  
Oliver Schulz estaba trabajando en su ordenador. Estaba pasando todos los apuntes por ordenador, cosa que no le tomaba demasiado tiempo, ya que era un mecanógrafo más que competente. Acababa de terminar cuando su compañero de cuarto Otto, el único que no se metía con él por el hecho de estar a punto de acabar la carrera con menos de 21 años.   
  
- Que, genio, ¿qué estas haciendo?   
  
- Estudiando, cosa que uno que tengo enfrente no creo que recuerde como se hace.   
  
- Pero a cambio yo sé hacer algo que tú desconoces por completo, divertirme. Por dios chico, eres joven; sal y diviértete un poco, no creo que un día de diversión te jorobe el curso. Además, si no sales no sabrás lo que es la emoción y la aventura.   
  
"Si él supiera" - Si, ya, y conociéndote tu idea de diversión es estar hasta altas horas de la madrugada al borde del coma etílico, dando patadas a cubos de basura y echando la vomitada en una esquina.   
  
En esto que se oye, ¡sorpresa!, el comunicador. Otto miró a Oliver con un rostro interrogante.   
  
- ¿Que es eso?   
  
- Estooo... es mi busca... eso es...mi busca.   
  
- ¿Tu busca?. ¿Y para que lo necesitas?   
  
- Es queeeee... tengo un trabajo, eso es. Estoy trabajando de traductor para una empresa. Me recomendó mi padre.   
  
- Pero bueno, o sea que estudias y encima trabajas. Pero que tío mas aburrido. Bueno, tú mismo, yo me voy a dar una vuelta.   
  
Oliver suspiró. No era muy bueno dando excusas, pero por una vez coló. Ahora tendría que ir a la base para ver para que le llamaban.   
  
  
----------------------------  
FERIA AMBULANTE. DETROIT. HOGAR ACTUAL DE LOS INHUMANOS   
  
- ¿Qué has hecho qué?   
  
- Pues he hablado con los encargados de Eurocorps para decirles que estaríamos a su disposición, y ellos me dieron este aparato por el que nos llamarían si necesitaban de nosotros. Por eso ha sonado.   
  
Mercurio no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo decir a su mujer.   
  
- Pero ¿por qué?. Creía que querías descansar y cuidar de nuestra hija juntos.   
  
- Ya, pero dime la verdad, ¿cuánto tiempo crees que aguantaras hasta que decidas ir por tu cuenta por ahí, dejándonos solas a Luna y a mí?. Te conozco don Pietro Maximof y sé que no podrás evitarlo. Eres demasiado inquieto para quedarte sin hacer nada durante mucho tiempo.   
  
- Sí, pero...   
  
- Nada de peros. Sabes tan bien como yo que esa fue la causa por la que falló nuestro matrimonio. Y no sé tú, pero yo no quiero volver a pasar por eso, así que vete a despedirte de tu hija y a decirle que se porte bien y que no tardaras y vámonos.   
  
Mercurio obedeció. Sabía que cuando su mujer se ponía así no había quien la llevara la contraria. Además, en el fondo sabía que tenía razón. Solo le preocupaba una cosa. Que les iba a decir a sus nuevos "compañeros" después de haber afirmado que no los volvería a ver a su inimitable estilo.   
  
  
----------------------------  
BASE DE EUROCORPS. PARÍS   
  
Mike Schneider llegó a la base. Nada más entrar se encontró con Giuseppe Mussi, su compañero como encargado del grupo.   
  
- ¿Para que has llamado? - preguntó Schneider   
  
- ¿Yo?, pensaba que habías sido tú.   
  
- No, te lo aseguro. Pero entonces ¿quién ha sido?   
  
- Me temo que he sido yo - dijo una voz femenina. Schneider y Giuseppe se dieron la vuelta. Era una despampanante rubia de metro setenta y mucho y de largas piernas. Tendría unos treinta y pocos años. Era por lo tanto mayor que Schneider, que todavía no había cumplido los treinta y más joven que Giuseppe, que se acercaba peligrosamente a los 50. Giuseppe fue el primero en recuperar la compostura.   
  
- Bien, ahora que ya sabemos que lo has hecho tú, ¿quién coño eres?   
  
- Pensaba que erais más listos. Creo que ya os habían dicho que ibais a ser tres los encargados del grupo. Pues bien, yo soy la tercera persona.   
  
- ¿Tú?. Pero yo pensaba...   
  
- ¿El qué? ¿Que seria un hombre?. Creía que eso ya había pasado de moda.   
  
- Pilar Serrano.   
  
- ¿Cómo?. Giuseppe se giro hacia su compañero.   
  
- Su nombre es Pilar Serrano.   
  
- ¿Nos conocemos?   
  
- No en persona, pero oí hablar de ti de cuando era ayudante del embajador de Alemania en Madrid.   
  
- ¿Y que habías oído?   
  
- Que tenías tanto carácter como belleza, la cual hacía que la gente no se diera cuenta de lo primero hasta que era demasiado tarde.   
  
- Bien, me gusta oír eso.   
  
De repente una fuerte luz apareció en la sala.   
  
- Bien, parece que ya van llegando - dijo Pilar.   
  
Schneider y Giuseppe quedaron asombrados, nunca habían visto nada parecido. Ante sus ojos aparecieron la figura de un hombre, una mujer y la de un enorme perro con un extraño adorno en la cabeza. Pero mayor fue su sorpresa cuando Pilar se acercó tranquilamente a las 3 figuras.   
  
- Así que este es Mandíbulas ¿Eh?. Es más grande en persona que en las fotografías.   
  
- ¿Cómo es que le conoces?- dijo Mercurio sin ni siquiera saludar antes.   
  
- Digamos que me gusta saberlo todo sobre las personas que trabajan conmigo - contestó Pilar- ¿Algún problema con ello?   
  
- No- respondió Mercurio - "dios, es casi una copia de Valerie Cooper tanto en aspecto como en personalidad" penso Mercurio "esto no empieza precisamente bien".   
  
- Bien, porque no pienso permitir ninguna protesta por parte vuestra, y si la tenéis ya sabéis donde esta la puerta.   
  
"Dios, es peor de lo que pensaba, se parece a Gyrich."era más de lo que podía aguantar. Se disponía a replicarla cuando su mujer, previniendo lo que iba a pasar se le adelantó.   
  
- No se preocupe, a mi marido no le importa, ¿Verdad?.   
  
Mercurio, nada mas ver la mirada asesina de su mujer se calmó.   
  
Pocos minutos después apareció Artemisa acompañada de Trébol. También se habían teleportado.   
  
- ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? - pregunto Trébol a Schneider.   
  
- No tengo ni idea, pregúntaselo a ella- y señalo a Pilar.   
  
- Lo sabrás cuando estéis todos, ni antes ni después - dijo en tono serio.   
  
- ¿Y tanta prisa para esto?.   
  
- Estoy de acuerdo con la mortal, nos habéis arruinado una cacería para tener que esperar sentados a que vengan todos cuando podíamos estar aquí en el momento en que hubieran llegado.   
  
- Si hubiéramos sabido que podías teleportarte quizá lo hubiéramos hecho - fue la rápida respuesta de Pilar.   
  
- Bueno, no es que este de acuerdo con miss simpatías pÀ/Ž0z© 


End file.
